King of the hell
by Althair Dorian
Summary: El hijo de Dante descubre luego de una vida normal que es en parte demonio pero Mundus rapta a su padre. ahora tendrá que adentrarse en el infierno a rescatarlo sin dejar que Mundus robe su lado ángel. pos suerte tendrá la ayuda de los 7 arcángeles y la de sus amigo para ello. clasificación M por las dudas
1. Prologo

Bien aquí empezare a subir devuelta la historia de "King of the hell".

Como aclare en la historia vieja (pronta a borrarse) lo re-subiré por que omití algunas cosas que en el futuro serán muy importantes; aci como otras cosas como estas:

Los personajes, lugares, armas, etc de devil may cry; aci como referencias de otros videojuegos animes o películas; no me pertenecen a mi si no a sus respectivos dueños. Solos los tome prestados para crear esta historia y hace entretenerme mientras la escribo y a quienes le interese leerla.

-diálogos

"pensamientos"

- **diálogos de demonios o voces escalofriantes**

" **pensamientos de demonios o voces escalofriantes"**

(Notas mías cuando quiera interrumpir)

King of the hell

"El despertar del príncipe"

Prologo

En un desolado valle se llevaba a cavo una gran batalla. Dos ejércitos se atacaban con la firme intención de acabar con sus enemigos. Los hombres que integraban uno de esos ejércitos intentaban detener a los demonios, que llegaron a invadir y esclavizar a todos, daban una increíble batalla a estas criaturas que a pesar su gran fuera ninguno sacaba ventaja del otro.

Gracias al entrenamiento recibido por un aliado imposible de creer lograron resistir una batalla que de otra forma ya hubieran perdido. Pero en ese momento esa guerra estaba llegando a su fin y todos tenían las esperanzas puestas en su líder quien se las ingenio para llevar al enemigo a una trampa casi perfecta.

En medio del campo de batalla en una e una elevación rocosa, que asimilaba un escenario colocado apropósito para sus ocupantes, dos demonios de aspecto imponente se batían a duelo. Debido a sus habilidades y fuerzas ninguno le sacaba ventaja al otro, dando un gran espectáculo si no estuviera en juego el destino no solo de la tierra si no de todo el universo

 **-¿Cómo puedes pelear al lado de estas miserables criaturas?-** reclamo uno de ellos que se confundiría con una estatua de ángel por su color de piel gris pero con un tercer ojo en su frente todos negros. Que blandía una gran lanza de oro con un arpón en la parte inferior del mango

- **mil de ellos valen el doble que tu** \- contesto su oponente en un perfecto tono de burla. Este demonio tenía el aspecto de un caballero en una armadura oscura dos grandes cuernos enmarcaban un rostro y en su espalda un par de alza que parecerían como de insecto, en sus manos dos espadas occidentales de gran tamaño. Una con un pequeño cráneo en la base del nango y la otra tenía un tallado de esqueleto en la división del mango y la hoja. (Se que es una descripción muy pobre de rebellion y edge forcé pero me da flojera detallar mas)

- **estoy dispuesto a perdonarte Sparda…si vuelves con nosotros y eliminas tu inútil resistencia.**

- **Jure detenerte en este valle… Y POR ELLA QUE LO HARE-** finalizo Sparda mientras desaparecía sus espadas y alzaba las manos creando un sol negó en ellas

- **No me detendrás Oren… yo Algedus Mundus no perderé con un insignificante traidor como tu.** \- termino lanzándose a su contrincante ignorando el sol negro que parecía bastante peligroso.

A lo lejos un pequeño espectador, que hasta hace segundos se encontraba en medio del brutal duelo, observo un destello blanco entre las montañas. Luego de unos segundos de un silencio sepulcral una enorme muralla de fuego se acercaba a él con una velocidad de vértigo.

-HAAAAAAA-gritaba un niño de unos 9 años incorporándose de su cama al ver que el fuego se acercaba a su personita.

-Tranquilo Alex solo fue una pesadilla todo está bien- intento tranquilizarlo su madre; una mujer de unos 30 años de complexión delgada con el cabello rubio y unos orbes verdes esmeraldas.

El pequeño aunque seguía alterado por su sueño le devolvía el abraso a su madre mientras sentía que su corazón volvía a latir en un ritmo normal. Luego de unos segundos sintió como su cabello se revolvía gracias a las suaves caricias de su padre quien lo veía con una gran sonrisa. Este era un hombre de alrededor la misma edad que la mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-ya que te levantaste…-comenzó el hombre mientras descendía a la altura de su hijo- y que son las 3 de la mañana-continuó con cierto sarcasmo- será mejor que abras tu regalo.

Alex con la sonrisa de todo niño al recibir un regalo tomo la pequeña caja que su padre le ofrecía. Al abrirla sus ojos se iluminaron al ver su contenido. Una pequeña crus de plata de unos 5 centímetros de largo y 2,5 de ancho con una joya de color negro al centro; el objeto tenía en la parte de abajo una punta similar a una flecha, el travesaño eran como cabezas de hachas a ambos lados y por ultimo en el vértice salía unas líneas fina hacia arriba que se unían unos centímetros por arriba de la joya.

-Valla es igual a mi marca de nacimiento- exclamó el joven al notar el parecido a la marca de nacimiento que tenía en la espala en la base del cuello justo entre los huesos de sus hombros.

-Bien chicos es hora de dormir- corto la mujer lo que parecía ser el inicio de las charlas interminables de bromas y otras ocurrencias entre padre e hijo.

-Claro tienes razón amor ya que tú tienes escuela mañana Alex- apoyo el hombre mirando al pequeño, quien se volvió a recostar en su cama.

-gracias mama y papa.

-Descansa y feliz cumpleaños pequeño-finalizaron ambos adultos mientras se retiraban del cuarto.

Bien he aquí el prologo re subido. Perdón por ser tan corto pero bueno el prologo nunca es muy largo. Si las cosas salen bien podre subir el primer capítulo a última hora si no mañana por la mañana. Bien por lo pronto eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y si tienen algo para decir o consejos que dar ya saben a dónde dejarlos


	2. Amanecer de un nuevo reino

He aquí el capitulo 1 de esta historia. Tan bien es un poco corta pero tengan paciencia ya que son los primeros capitulo en donde presento los personajes y la trama principal, luego llegara el momento de hacerle la vida imposible al prota(poner risa malvada de la preferencia del lector). Sin mas que decir al capitulo.

Los personajes, lugares, armas, etc. de devil may cry; así como referencias de otros videojuegos animes o películas; no me pertenecen a mi si no a sus respectivos dueños

-diálogos

"pensamientos"

- **diálogos de demonios o voces escalofriantes**

" **pensamientos de demonios o voces escalofriantes"**

(Notas mías cuando quiera interrumpir)

Capitulo 1

Toronto/Canadá/06:00 am

En una habitación bastante amplia que claramente era la de un adolescente ya que poseía un tv de 42" con una play stasion 4 al lado de un estante con múltiples juego y un estéreo muy potente con muchos CD's de rap, guitarra eléctrica y batería.

Un despertador ubicado en una repisa en la cabecera de la cama sonaba con su característico e infernal sonido, hasta que una mano emergía de las sabanas y detenía el aparato con una fuerza mayor a la necesaria para luego volver a ocultarse entre las telas de la cama.

-ALEXARNDER ARAGON LEVANTATE DE UNA VEZ…-la vos de un hombre irrumpía la paz lograda hace unos minutos-QUE SEA TU CUMPLEAÑOS NO SIGNIFICA QUE FALTARAS.

-YA VOY PA…-contesto el aludido mientras se incorporaba de la cama-dios Dante como fastidias.

-TE ESCUCHE.

-(que acaso tiene oído biónico)- pensaba el muchacho mientras se dirigía al baño de su habitación para tomar la ducha que terminaría de despertarlo.

Alex era un joven de unos 17 años; con un cuerpo bastante marcado gracias al entrenamiento de muay thai; con ojos de un turquesa bastante fuerte y de cabello negro como la noche un poco largo ya que unos mechones de este cubrían parcialmente su ojo derecho. En su espalda justo en la base del cuello poseía una marca de nacimiento que se parecía a una pequeña cruz de plata en una cadena negra que le llegaba al medio del pecho.

La Cruz fue el regalo su padre en su noveno cumpleaños cuando soñó por primera vez una guerra que nunca ocurrió y que sueña cada noche que recibe su aniversario de vida. El joven no tenía nada que envidiar a nadie ya que su padre como contratista militar no tenía falta de dinero además que fue adiestrado en el uso y manejo de varias armas de fuego. Además su tío le enseño a él y su prima a manejar armas blancas. Lo único que se diría que envidia es el pasar tiempo con su madre ya que gracias a su trabajo; el cual nunca supo cual es; no la veía desde casi ocho años.

Una vez aseado se vistió como acostumbraba que era una remera cuello v negra con un diseño tribal blanco sobre su pectoral izquierdo, encima una campera blanca con cierre lateral y capucha similar a las de assassin creed, pantalón cardo negro y unos tenis blancos. También se coloco otra cruz de plata más común con una cadena del mismo material que la dejaba apenas debajo del final del cuello. Se fue a desayunar con su padre.

Al bajar encontró a su progenitor leyendo y firmando unos papeles con una taza de café a su lado. El mayor al notarlo bajo la pluma de su mano para dedicarle una sonrisa a su hijo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Alex

-Gracias Dante

-hey tanto cuesta decir pá o papá- pregunto el mayor con un deje de broma sacando una pequeña risa al joven en la cocina.

-hace mucho que te perdí el respeto cuando te gane en el polígono de tiro en philadelfia.

-sabes que te deje ganar- ataco el mayor con un deje de esperanza de que su hijo se tragara sus palabras.

-husadas un AR15 y yo una beretta 92- finalizo el chico sentándose en frente de su padre.

Luego de una charla tranquila padre e hijo se dirigían al garaje para dirigirse a sus respectivas actividades. Al ingresa a este Alex quien fue el primero en entrar se quedo sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos. Y la mejor imitación de la pintura el grito que pudo hacer en su vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que te llevaría para siempre al colegio?-pregunto con burla Dante al ver la cara de su hijo. A la derecha del mercedes benz cl500 gris se hallaba un flamante mustang shelby gt 500 del 2014 negro con detalles finos y elegantes en rojo. En el capo del auto el mismo símbolo de su espalda y su cadena más larga.

-no te lo puedo creer…-el festejado parecía no salir del asombro inicial por lo que el mayor iba a continuar su burla, pero no espero que Alex reaccionara arrebatándole las llaves y salir a gran velocidad con su nuevo obsequio gritando un "gracias papá" antes de perderse en las calles.

-En poco tiempo podrá volar y tú le regalas un auto.

La vos a su espalda hiso que Dante perdiera su sonrisa de forma inmediata ya que esa vos la conocía demasiado bien para su gusto

-primero falta mucho para ello- contesto mientras se empesaba a voltear-y segundo como es que el capitán del ejército celestial puede fastidiarme cuando quiere mientras que mi esposa no puede ni saludar-finalizo encarando a quien estaba a su espalda.

Un hombre alto de cabello rubio con rulos de ojos verdes vestido de traje que sonreirá de forma algo arrogante- Sabes que mi hermana está muy ocupada desde que Lucifer se unió a tu tío Dante.

-¿Que quieres Miguel?-cortó el dueño de casa de forma tajante a su cuñado.

-El sello de tu padre se debilito. Es necesario que lo refuercen antes de que intente salir.

-Ok deja que compre un pasaje para Islandia y parto para allá.

-Insisto puedes volar.

-Le prometí a tu hermana que tendríamos una vida normal y no pienso romperla.

-Como quieras haz lo que quieras yo me retiro… dale mis saludos a Alex – finalizo Miguel mientras era envuelto en una luz blanca.

-De parte del estirado de su tío- se burlo Dante mientras la luz disminuía dejando ver a un Miguel vistiendo una armadura romana con dos enormes alas blancas en su espalda que lo miraba con un gran fastidio- ya tranquilo era broma tu salúdame a Clara sí.

-De parte del bobo de su marido-concluyo en ángel mientras alzaba vuelo y se perdía en las alturas.

"touche cuñado" pensó Dante mientras mandaba un mensaje antes de ingresar a su auto.

Mientras tanto en lo que parecía un castillo sacado de la vercion más terrorífica de dracula una figura oscura caminaba de forma tranquila por los pasillos. Detrás de una gran puerta se encontró en un salón enorme y justo en el medio una colosal estatua de un ángel con un tercer ojo en su frente. De un momento a orto dicha estatua abrió sus tres ojos negros que miraron a la misteriosa figura con mucha soberbia.

-¿ **Que me tienes que reportar Arkam?-** pregunto con una escalofriante vos que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera sin embargo no pareció inmutar en lo mas mínimo al hombre frente suyo.

-El sello de Sparda se ha debilitado en pocos meses será lo suficientemente devil para que usted pase al mundo terrenal lord Mundus-respondió Arkam con vos solemne.

Arkam era un hombre alto de piel algo morena, no tenia pelo en la cabeza y tenía una enorme cicatriz a un lado de su cara. Sus ojos eran de dos diferentes colore.

-¿ **que tanto se han debilitado?-** volvió a cuestionar Mundus.

-lo suficiente para materializarse en el limbo- respondió el pelón sabiendo el hilo de pensamientos de su amo.

 **-excelente** **avísenme cuando Dante y Vergil lleguen para iniciar el plan para tomar lo que por derecho en mío-** finalizo con una gran carcajada típica de villano de película mientras Arkam se retiraba en silencio para dar inicio a los planes de su amo

Al mismo tiempo que estos interactuaban un mustang negro surcaba a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad. el veiculo esquivaba a otros autos de forma espectacular al punto en que los testigos de tales maniobra creian que su conductor seria un gran profesional en el manejo; que equivocados que estaban ya que se trataba de un joven que apenas si alcanzo la edad para manejar.

La música del estéreo del auto sonaba a su máxima potencia mientras que en celular ubicado en el asiento del copiloto en pesaba a vibrar por la llamada entrante.

-Hey Marc que pasa-contesto Alex una ves apago el estéreo y reviso de quien se trataba la llamada.

-te llamaba por que mi viejo se fue de urgencia al hospital (el tipo es un medico importante en el hospital por eso se fue de urge no piensen que algo malo paso; aunque a quien le importa no?)quería saber si el tuyo me puede dar un abotonen.

-claro viejo espéranos en la puerta... y prepárate para la sorpresa de tu vida.-finalizo el pelinegro para luego colgar la llamada y re encender la música.

"en verdad que te morirás de envidia Marc" pensó con una gran sonrisa que pronto se desvaneció.

"hoy ese maldito sueño se sintió mucho mas real... y encima me dejo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar".

y se acabo el capitulo del día. bien ya presente a 5 de los personajes principales. Marc es el mejor amigo de Alex pero no va a ser muy relevante por ahora.

Quiero aclarar que esta es mi propia vercion del devil may cry. por lo tanto no sucedió nada de los videojuegos pero si aparecerán personaje importantes como Arkam (por que siento que lo escribo mal?) Lady y hasta la orden de la espada. bien eso es todo por el momento espero que les este gustando la historia y com siempre si tienen algo para opinar o corregirse ya saben como hacerme saber.


	3. Nuevo año Nuevos peligros

Que honda como va todo por sus computadoras o celulares o donde sea que ven esta página. He aquí el 2° capítulo de esta épica (siiii claro (¬_¬)) historia. (Como si alguien la leyera… bueno la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no?)

Ok ya esta bueno de interrupciones al capítulo.

Los personajes, lugares, armas, etc. de devil may cry; así como referencias de otros videojuegos animes o películas; no me pertenecen a mi si no a sus respectivos dueños

-diálogos

"pensamientos"

- **diálogos de demonios o voces escalofriantes**

" **pensamientos de demonios o voces escalofriantes"**

(Notas mías cuando quiera interrumpir)

En un barrio bastante elegante de los suburbios de Toronto un joven peli castaño de anteojos algo escuálido (como hipo de cómo entrenar a tu dragón solo que con lentes y con ropas normales) se encontraba sentado en la puerta de su casa con la vista fija en su teléfono. Hace poco corto comunicación con su mejor amigo a quien llamo para pedir aventón ya que su padre no pudo llevarlo al colegio, ahora esperaba pacientemente la aparición del flamante mercedes benz cl 500 gris del padre de su amigo sin embargo se sorprendió al ver un mustang estacionar frente a la casa.

"Vaya veo que mi vecina se consiguió un novio con plata" pensó el cuatro ojos mientras volvía su vista al aparato de su mano hasta que…

-MALDICION MARC ENSIMA QUE ME HACES DESVIAR PARA VENIR A BUSCARTE ME IGNORAS OLIMPICAMENTE…-grito el pelinegro de ojos zafiro mientras se bajaba del auto negro frente a él.

-¿Y ese auto?-pregunto el peli castaño con sus ojos exageradamente abiertos.

-jeje regalo de cumpleaños del viejo- contesto con su típica sonrisa burlona por la que tanto se le conocía.

-vaya que se lucio… por cierto feliz cumpleaños viejo.

-y el regalo?

-no fastidies Alex que llegaremos tarde.

-ok no seas aguafiestas.

Una vez dentro del vehículo ambos jóvenes se abrocharon los cinturones y encendieron el estéreo para dirigirse la carc…escuela.

-Y que tan rápido en este bebe

-O viejo más vale que te ajustes el cinturón ya que este viaje saldrá épico.

Ni bien termino de decir aquello Alex acelero a fondo el auto mientras se dirigía al colegio en el cual iniciaba un nuevo año lectivo. (Alex cumple años el mismo día que empiezan las clases; ¿qué suerte mas perra no?).

Ambos se conocieron el primer año cuando un grupo de "populares" molestaban a Marc por ser… bueno un nerd. Alex al ser como es intervino a favor del pobre castaño. Los sujetos quisieron lucirse ante las chicas que ingresaban a primero así que se preparaban para golpear a ambos sujetos, grave error dado que uno de ellos practicaba desde los cinco años el arte marcial más letal conocida. El resultado fue seis jugadores del equipo de football en la enfermería, un peli castaño agradecido con un pelinegro, un pelinegro castigado con un entrenador pidiéndole ingresar al equipo y barias chicas viendo al pelinegro con corazones en los ojos.

Desde ese día Alex y Marc se hicieron grandes amigos con ciertas diferencias ya que Marc seguía siendo considerado un nerd y Alex bueno se gano el odio completo el equipo del colegio porque cada vez que intentaban vengarse de el terminaban en la enfermería y si lo agarraban cruzado se perdían uno o dos partidos por lesiones graves y las chicas bueno veían al pobre como una especie de tony stark.

Una vez llegados al estacionamiento del instituto muchos estudiantes observaban el hermoso auto preguntándose quién sería el conductor.

-mira la cara del idiota de Greg. ¿Qué crees que dirá cuando sepa que eres tú?-pregunto Marc

-no lo sé y no me importa.-contesto el pelinegro mientras apagaba el motor y se estiraba para tomar su mochila.

-jeje solo preguntaba- dijo el castaño mientras lo imitaba.

Al salir del vehículo se encaminaron hacia la entrada del edificio hasta que alguien se les interpuso en el camino.

-Parker sigue caminando-ordeno un grandulón vestido con una campera deportiva con os colores del colegió.

\- si claro y quien te efigio jefe Greg.

\- ya Marc solo espérame en la puerta- detuvo Alex mientras el chico solo rodeo al grandulón.

\- dime Aragón de donde sacaste el auto.

-De un concesionario de donde mas stulus (es latín significa estúpido)- contesto Alex mientras seguía avanzando y le daba la espalda a Greg quien a pesar de ser mas hueco que la misma París Hilton sabia que significaba esa palabra.

-Hey idiota no me des la espalda- rugió el stulus al momento de tomar el hombro del pelinegro quien siplemente lo tomo de la muñeca y torció su enorme brazo con mucha facilidad haciendo que el grandulón caiga de rodillas por el dolor.

-no me provoques Greg no estoy de humor de aguantar tus estupideces- concluyo Alex mientras se retiraba donde Marc quien se reía del imbécil en el suelo mientras una porrista lo ayudaba a pararse.

\- Nunca me canso de ver eso.

\- yo tampoco por eso siempre lo hago.

Cuando ambos jóvenes entraban muchos estudiantes empezaron a saludarlos y desear feliz cumpleaños a Alex. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia los casilleros hasta que y una chica pelirroja se abalanzo contra Alex derribándolo en el proceso.

-FELIZ CUMPLE ALEX.- grito a todo pulmón la chica que vestía una falda a cuadros azul hasta la mitad de si muslo con medias largas negras hasta arriba de sus rodillas y una blusa rosa pálido.

-Maya gracias pero me estas aplastando quítate de enzima.- pidió el pobre cumpleañero con algo de dificultad

-Perdón

-Jajá baya Alex no puedo creer que puedas con seis grandulones pero Maya pueda volteare fácilmente.- exclamo un chico rubio casi como Marc solo que sin lente.

-Siete y lo de Maya es porque me toma desprevenido Tony.

Mientras continuaban el camino hacia los casilleros los cuatro jóvenes charlaban muy animados. Bueno solo Maya quien planeaba la fiesta de Alex mientras los chicos la miraban con un gotón de sudor en la nuca por el comportamiento de la pelirroja.

-ALEX CUIDADOO- se escucho un grito femenino desde atrás del grupo que cuando voltearos se tuvieron que salir del camino de una rubia en skate. Claro que el pobre de Alex no reacciono a tiempo y termino por segunda ves en el suelo

-Layla como has estado.-pregunto un adolorido oji azul desde debajo de una rubia ojos verdes vestida con jean algo gastados una musculosa negra que le llegaba por arriba de su ombligo y una camisa a cuadros color roja.

-Alex perdón no quería…- la disculpa de Layla murió al momento en que zafiro y esmeralda se encontraron. (se miraron a los ojos).

Inconscientemente ambos empezaron a acercar sus caras mientras entrecerraban sus ojos. Aunque no era secreto para ninguno de los otros chicos que ambos se perdían por el otro. Marc no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad para molestar a su hermano del alma ya que casi nunca lo podía hacer.

-Oigan tortolos tenemos que ir a clase o nos ponen retardo.

Y como si fueran parientes del mismísimo flash ambos se separaron con la cara tan roja como un tomate maduro.

-Claro tienes razón vamos.- dijo Alex mientras se paraba y ayudaba a Layla a hacer lo mismo.

Una vez dejaron sus cosas en los respectivos casilleros el grupo se dirigió a clases a empezar un nuevo año de tortu…digo aprendizaje mientras en su mente se formaba el mismo pensamiento.

"menos mal que es el último año".

Al mismo tiempo en un callejón oscuro de la ciudad un vórtice apareció y de allí salió una figura de unos tres metros de alto con un brillo azul verdoso en los ojos que olfateo el aire y al percibir lo que buscaba gruño de forma aterradora.

 **-El maldito vástago de Sparda tuvo un hijo-** su vos era bastante escalofriante y profunda- **vayan y maten a nieto del traidor.-** ordeno y al instante del mismo vórtice salieron siete figuras similares a la primera pero de un tamaño similar a una persona normal que de inmediato se ocultaron en la sombras de los alrededores y se alejaban del lugar.

Luego una jornada escolar completa se puede observar a tres chicos sentados en una cafetería en el centro comercial. Los que destacaba de este grupo es que el castaño y el rubio se miraban echando rayos por los ojos.

-Oigan podrían dejar de actuar como niños y en vez de de darle a Maya la decisión porque no hacen algo como tirar una moneda para ver cual intenta enamorarla primero- hablo el pelinegro del grupo mientras una vena pulsaba en su frente claramente fastidiado de la situación.

-Lo aremos cuando te le confieses a Layla- gritaron los orto dos mientras lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Oiga no me metan en su estúpida discusión.

Antes de que iniciaran una discusión mayor las chicas llegaron y los tres se sentaron a comenzar la reunión para celebrar al oji azul. Luego de un tiempo Maya sugirió tomarse una foto antes de entrar al cine.

Luego de que el flash de la cámara saliera el centro entero se ilumino de rojo mientras que todas las personas se detenían completamente.

-Qué diablos está pasando-pregunto Alex mientras miraba alrededor para saber si veía algo extraño (más de lo que ya veían).

-No se pero hasta mi reloj se paro- contesto Marc golpeando el aparato en su muñeca.

-Oigan esto es divertido-. Exclamo Tony

-A que te refieres- preguntaron los dos volteándose para ver a su amigo colocando el dedo de un hombre de negocios en la nariz de una mujer bastante elegante.

-QUERES PONERTE SERIO IDIOTA- gritaron al rubio al ver que también se ponía a sacar fotos a su broma.

-Ya… aguafie…

-HAAAAAAA- el grito de las chicas observando con horror la cámara interrumpió el reclamo del rubio quien se acerco a ellas junto con los demás.

"Porque siento que algo malo va a pasa" se preguntaba el cumpleañero mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

* * *

-Corte… se imprime lleven a editar el capitulo y nos vemos mañana para el siguiente.- grite por un altavoz de papel vestido como director del siglo pasado.

Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo y les aviso que ya se empieza a "pudrir" la cosa pero falta para llegar al clímax.

Ya dije antes si tienen algo que decir para que mejore dejen su opinión pero sean amables. Hasta el próximo capítulo nos leemos luego.


	4. Un cumpleaños bastante peculiar

Hey que honda aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo de "King of the hell". Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero un familiar muy cercano a mi tuvo que ser internado y dado a que soy el único que conduce he tenido que hacer muchos viajes al hospital (ya que al parecer nadie de mi pinche familia entiende lo que es fobia a los hospitales) en fin dado a esos inconvenientes, y a la maldición eterna del estudio no tengo mucho tiempo. Con la disculpas echas lo único que queda es el clásico…

Los personajes, lugares, armas, etc. de devil may cry; así como referencias de otros videojuegos animes o películas; no me pertenecen a mi si no a sus respectivos dueños

-diálogos

-"pensamientos"

- **diálogos de demonios o voces escalofriantes**

 **-"pensamientos de demonios o voces escalofriantes"**

(Notas mías cuando quiera interrumpir)

Aeropuerto internacional Lester B Pearson 12:35 PM (imaginen el sonido de una máquina de escribir por cada letra tipo 24 hs; la serie fox)

Un hombre de unos 45 años vestido con un traje formal se encontraba sentado en una cafetería mientras revisaba su teléfono celular.

-Que desea ordenar señor- pregunto amablemente una chica joven, claramente camarera de la cafetería;(si no porque otra razón estaría vistiendo el uniforme del lugar) de unos veinte años.

-Hola Sucy no sabía que trabajabas aquí tan lejos de tu casa.-el saludo del hombre la desconcertó hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era.

-oh señor Aragón no lo reconocí.

-no te preocupes yo tampoco lo hice y por tu primera pregunta., pediré tres cafés; dos bien cargados y uno descafeinado-finalizo el sujeto dejando desencajada a la pobre camarera quien decidió no quedarse con su dudas las cuales ya eran dos.

-he señor Spar…

-Llámame Dante odio el formalismo.

-bien pero que hace en el aeropuerto hoy no es el cumpleaños de Alex.

-si sobre eso tendré que irme de urgencia asi que te pediría que me disculpes con mi hijo.

-claro no hay problema…pero si me permite otra pregunta.

-no, no me voy a tomar tres cafés veras del otro es para mi hermano y el descafeinado para mi sobrina que en estos momentos están llegando- termino Dante mientras señalaba hacia la escalera mecánica donde por ella acedia un hombre exactamente igual a el junto con una chica de la misma edad que la camarera.

-claro enseguida se los traigo- contesto Sucy mientras se retiraba al tiempo que los demás llegaban a la mesa.

-por dios Dante la chica podría ser tu hija no tienes vergüenza.- regaño el hermano del padre de Alex mientras tomaba asiento frente a un Dante que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Vergil ella es mi vecina la ami…

\- la amiguita de Alex- exclamo la chica con cierto fastidio ya que nunca se llevaron bien cuando niñas y francamente le cabreaba que su primo la quiera tanto. Claro la pobre se coloreo de un rojo muy intenso al ver las miradas de intriga de su padre y tío.

-Okeey dejando eso de lado-cambio de tema Vergil mientras su hija suspiraba aliviada y agradecida de la fría actitud de su padre-para que nos llamaste.

\- el sello del viejo se ha debilitado y tendremos que reforzarlo- finalizo el pelinegro menor mientras extendía un pasaje a Islandia a su hermano. (Si se preguntan todos en la familia son pelinegros pero al entrar al limbo su cabello se vuelve blanco esepto en Alex a quien ya le tengo varios planes para el futuro. (Insertar risa malvada de su gusto o preferencia)… guau ya parezco villano de telenovela)

-¿hey y el mío?-pregunto la joven al no recibir su pasaje.

\- tú no vas- fue la simple y sincronizada respuesta de los gemelos frente a ella.

-¿por qué no?- volvió a preguntar algo irritada.

-porque es peligroso-contesto su padre con su siempre frio tono de vos. Lo que provoco que su hija lo mirara con claras intenciones de saltarle encima.

-y porque necesito que entrenes a Alex para manejar sus poderes.- interbino Dante antes de que se iniciara una discusión muy fuerte.

-Pensé que su madre sello sus poderes hasta los veinte.

-Lo izo pero el sello tiene un sistema de seguridad que a partir de los quince si llega a tener contacto con el velo este se retiraría de forma automática.

-Yyyy?- pregunto impaciente el Aragón mayor (luego explico lo de los apellidos).

\- Y ase unos minutos él y sus amigos fueron absorbidos por el limbo.- la cara despreocupada de Dante contrastaba con la de sorpresa de su hermano por lo despreocupado que actuaba, y la de horror de su sobrina por lo que le pasaba a su primo.

-Kat te importaría asegurarte de que mi hijo llegue al anochecer de su decimoctavo cumpleaños.

Sin siquiera mediar palabra Kat se incorporo y se dirigió al estacionamiento como alma que se la lleva el diablo (que irónico no)- Estaban en el centro comercial-gritaba Dante mientras le hacía señas a Sucy que les llevara la cuenta de lo consumido.

-Sabes que ella no es la indicada para darle "la charla"- exclamo Vergil mirando a su hermano quien le regresaba una mirada de intriga con ceja alzada.

-No sé a qué viene eso ya que estoy más que seguro de que Alex ya dejo de ser virgen por lo que no necesita la "charla"-las palabras de Dante dieron lugar a varias reaccione; la gente a su alrededor tenían gotones en sus nucas, Sucy quien estaba dejando la cuenta en la mesa se puso bastante nerviosa mientras se retiraba lentamente a la vez que buscaba rutas para un apresurado escape; reacción que no paso desapercibida por los demás clientes quienes tenían el mismo pensamiento -"no mames".

Por su pare Vergil tenía una vena pulsando en su sien la cual no tardo en estallar de una manera graciosa y a la vez aterradora. (Valla combinación no)

-NO ESA CHARLA PEDASO DE ANIMAL-sip… en algún punto la seriedad de la reunión se fue al carajo.

-ya ya no te ponga así- se defendió el ani…que diga Dante mientras sacaba de su billetera el dinero de la cuenta mas algo de propina -toma Sucy graci… ¿a dónde se fue?- pregunto al aire mientras buscaba a la susodicha y solo veía la puerta de la cocina de la cafetería ir y venir como las típicas de los bares del viejo oeste.

-Naa ya fue. Vamos Vergil- dijo mientra colocaba el dinero en la mesa y se dirigía a las puertas de abordaje seguido de Vergil quien tenía una discreta sonrisa en la cara al ver la reacción de la joven camarera.

-"quien te viera sobrino"-pensaba mientras que en el centro comercial iluminado de rojo con todas las persona detenidas ,espeto por dos chicas que miraban aterradas una cámara y tres chicos se acercaban a las chica, Alex estornudaba a unos metros de sus amigas.

Una vez con las chicas los varones adoptaron la misma expresión en sus caras al ver la foto tomada hace algunos momentos. Detrás del sonriente grupo de jóvenes se observaba en las sombras de una columna un aterrador y fantasmagórico rostro sin ojos con la boca abierta en un silencioso alarido, las cuencas oculares y su cavidad bucal brillaban en un tono celeste-verdoso.

-¿Pero qué mierda es eso? Pregunto/exclamo el cumpleañero detrás de una asustada rubia quien al sentir al pelinegro a sus espaldas se giro para abrasarse a él ya que la imagen la perturbo bastante.

-Estoy más que seguro que eso no estaba cuando sacamos la foto- fue el turno de hablar del único individuo de cabello castaño. Quien sostenía la cámara de la pelirroja quien imito a su amiga solo que con el chico de anteojos, quien recibía una mirada de enfado del rubio del grupo.

Ajeno a la pelea silenciosa de sus amigos Alex, quien hacía rato que dejo de ver la cámara, miraba fijamente al frente como si mirara el vacio. Llego un punto en el que la sensación de ser observado lo molesto bastante que con cuidado se separo de la ojiverde que miraba desconcertada como se dirigía asía el frente.

-¿Alex que sucede?-pregunto intrigada al ver como el mencionado estiraba la mano como intentado tocar el aire. Esa pregunta izo que el resto del grupo dirigiera su atención a ellos.

-siento como si alguien nos observara desde aquí- contesto con duda. Pero antes de que sus amigos pudieran decir algo; Alex abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se agacho justo a tiempo para que una filosa hoja de guadaña pasara por donde estaba su cuello.

El movimiento provoco que se rompiera lo que parecía una pantalla de vidrio rebelando a la criatura que salía en la foto. Un ser que parecía sufrir un grave caso de desnutrición, su altura podría ser de 1.80 o 85 no se savia a ciencia cierta por su postura encorvada. Vestía una túnica roja con un cuello en v de lo que parecían ser plumas blancas algo manchadas por lo que parecía sangre.

Reaccionando a puro instinto el ojiazul lanzo una poderosa patada desde el suelo lo que izo retroceder a la criatura.

Sin perder tiempo se reincorporo para ir con sus amigos que aun no salían del shock. Una vez con el grupo Layla se aferro a su brazo asustada mientras que Maya hizo lo único que pudo hacer…

-HAAAAAA- el grito de la pelirroja hizo despertar del trance a todos mientras empezaban a correr por sus vidas.

Unos metros más adelante otra criatura similar a la primera solo que de túnica azul, sin el cuello de plumas y con una capucha sobre su cabeza salto frente a Alex quien tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar la guadaña que caía sobre su cabeza.

El movimiento hizo que se separara del grupo y en pocos segundos se vio rodeado de 7 espeluznantes monstruos todos diferentes. (Como me da flojera describirlos son los siete carceleros de los pecados capitales de devil may cry 3)

-ALEX- gritaron Marc y Tony al ver a su amigo rodeado. Iban a ayudarle cuando la orden del pelinegro los detuvo en seco.

-Ustedes sigan y escapen estaré bien- dijo al darse cuenta de que esas "cosas" ignoraban a sus amigos.

-ESTAS LOCO… COMO QUIERES QUE…-la protesta de Tony quedo muda al recibir la mirada fría del pelinegro que decía claramente "no discutas y lárgate" instintivamente miro a Marc quien asintió levemente mientras se alejaban del lugar levándose a una asustada pelirroja y a una muy indignada rubia que no dejaba de llorar diciéndoles que ayuden al ojiazul que los veía subir al corredor superior. Sonrió débilmente al ver que le tenían tanta fe sus amigos que actuaban como cuando es abordado por los bullys del colegio. Simplemente se alejaban para dejarle el campo abierto pera darles la paliza que buscaban.

Su línea de pensamientos se interrumpió al ver que una de esas cosas, más alta y delgada que las demás, aparecía en una explosión de arena frente suyo a la vez que lanzaba un corte horizontal.

Siguiendo a sus instintos Alex salto asía atrás nuevamente solo que esta vez lo hiso dando una vuelta en el aire asestándole una fuerte patada en la quijada a la criatura la cual retrocedió algo atontada.

Una vez en el suelo tuvo que rodar por el suelo esquivando lo que parecía un muy pesado sarcófago. Una vez a salvo se dirigió hacia el más pequeño del grupo. (Sonara algo de cobardes pero quien en su sano juicio se lanza al más fuerte cuando te enfrentas a más de un oponente). Quien cargaba un gran esfera en su espalda.

-"espero que sirva"- pensó el joven mientras le realizaba un poderoso combo izquierda, izquierda, derecha en su cabeza finalizándolo con un giro en el sentido del reloj conectando un poderoso codazo en la quijada.

Nunca noto que por cada golpe, la esfera que cargaba el monstruo, se hacía más y más grande hasta que al final esta descendió con fuerza atrapando al pelinegro en una bola de fuego.

Saltando fuera del fuego Alex fue recibido un potente golpe del demonio al cual le había partido la mandíbula en un principio. La fuerza del golpe lo lanzo hacia otro quien ya lo esperaba como para batearlo fuera del campo.

-Ha no, no lo harás- rujio el ojiazul tomando el mango del arma; usando el mismo impulso de su vuelo paso por sobre la cabeza de la criatura, apoyándose en el suelo hizo palanca con ayuda de la guadaña mando al ser a estrellarse contra el muro. El cual se agrieto por la criatura la cual se disolvió en un líquido verde.

Ahora con la guadaña de esa cosa en manos Alex la empezó a girar pasándosela por la espalda y sobre su cabeza, estaba muy sorprendido de lo ligera que era y de cómo esas criaturas la usaban como si les pesara.

-Quieres dejar de jugar y concentrarte en las siete criaturas a tu espalda- la voz de Tony lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-De que hablas si acabo de desaser… me de… dos- al girar vio como seguían los siete como si nada mientras el sarcófago se cerraba lentamente.-Bien veo que esa cosa puede invocar a otros… será mejor que me deshaga de él antes que nada.-

Finalizo con una sonrisa burlona marca registrada de él y su padre enfilándose asía el grupo de monstruos que lo esperaban con sus armas listas para el combate. En lo alto de la escalera eléctrica los amigos del ojiazul observaban el espectáculo que su amigo.

-"Presumido"-era lo que el rubio pensaba

-"Soy yo o parece acostumbrado a esto"- Marc tenía sus dudas de la naturalidad con la que su amigo se movía.

-"Veo por qué Layla quedo perdida ante el"- Maya miraba mas bien a su amiga quien miraba la pelea con los ojos bien abierto.

-"chri chri…chri chri"(sonidos de grillitos)-La mente de la rubia se quedo en blanco cuando una nueva bola de fuego le arranco la remera al pelinegro quien ahora repelía un corte y cercenaba la cabeza de la cosa con sarcófago con una elegancia bastante perturbadora.

-Veo que te las arreglas bastante bien solo Alex-sono una vos a espaldas del grupo quienes al voltearse solo Layla y el ojiazul reconocieron a la persona que aparecía en el lugar como si atravesara el vacio como si fueran cortinas.

-Kat- susurraron ambos con lo ojos bien abiertos.

Y listo finalice el capitulo en menos de un día.

Como dije allá arriba tengo una escusa bastante buena por el retraso la cual por suerte ya se resolvió o por lo menos una de ellas.

Espero que ahora pueda retomar el ritmo de escritura que me plantee en un principio.

Como siempre si tienen algún consejo, sugerencia o simplemente les gusta la historia agradecería que me lo hagan saber. Aci mejorarme como escritor y hacerla más interesante.

Sin más que decir hasta la próxima. (Que despedida más fría pero se me seco la creatividad hace 1600 palabras).


	5. Pesadilla de cumpleaños

Bien por fin pude hacerme de una compu para seguir. Se que estaran pensando " aver que escusa nos mete ahora" pero creanme que estas me justifican bastante.

Como dije en el capitulo pasado un familiar estubo internado y dado a que soy el unico que maneja apenas tenia el tiempo de cumplir con los estudios

La notboock ( o como se escriba)...

Caput, se fini. Palmo, estiro la pata, el punto no sirbe mas.

Y para cerrar la de escritorio NO TENIA EL MALDITO OFFICE.

Pero ya resolbi dichos problemas haci que ya pueden saber que pasara en esta epica (si como no (¬¬)) historia (ya se que el chiste ya lo use)

Los personajes, lugares, armas, etc de devil may cry; aci como referencias de otros videojuegos animes o películas; no me pertenecen a mi si no a sus respectivos dueños

-diálogos

-"pensamientos"

"sarcasmo"

- **diálogos de demonios o voces escalofriantes**

 **-"pensamientos de demonios o voces escalofriantes"**

" **sarcasmo"**

(Notas mías cuando quiera interrumpir)

-¿Kat?- pregunto el desconcertado pelinegro al momento de esquibar el lance de la ultima criatura en pie quen justamente era la primera que lo ataco. Sin enbargo no podia darle ningun golpe ya que esta parecia leerle la mente. En un despliege de agilidad Alex salto por ensima de esta criatura pero al caer a su espalda rodo por el suelo para volver al frente suyo y hacer decender la guadaña sobre la cabeza del mostruo quien solo giro y bloqueo el golpe con su arma.

-¿Kat que haces aqui?-preguntaba la rubia al ver que la chica se acercaba a ellos-¿Y como no estas congelada?

-Tranquila Layla todas las dudas las aclarare cuando Alex termine- exclamo la recine llegada apollandoce en el barandal del pasillo para ver la pelea del oji azul

-hem Lay- dijo la pelirroja del grupo

-ha si perdon...chicos ella es Kat la prima de Alex-dijo señalando a la chica-Kat ellos son Maya, Marc y Tony-finalizo señalando a cada uno.(recuerden por mas que un grupo de demonios los ataque, los buenos modales van primero)

-Un gusto- saludo la mayor con una sonrrisa que hiso que las caras de Marc y Tony compitieran con el cabello de Maya

-El gusto es nuestro- murmuraron anbos con sonrrisas bobas en sus caras.

-"hombres"- pensaron en sincronia rubia y pelirroja

-Esto ya me esta fastidiando- el grito de Alex los hiso voltear para ver a su amigo forcejeando con la criatura. Lo raro era que a los pies del chico se podia ver algo negro como rafagas de viento de un centimetro de altura que enpesaba a girar cada ves mas rapido hasta que simplemente se esfumo como si un viento mas pesado lo esparciera.

-vaya quien diria que eres afin al elemento sombra como el abuelo-murmuro Kat

-¿que dijiste Kat?

-nada solo pensaba en vos alta Lay.

Volviendo al la pelea Alex quien luego de decir aquella frase cerro los ojos cuando enpeso a sentir una especie de energuia acender por su cuerpo. Una ves llego a su cabeza pudo sentir como sus sentidos se agudisaban y su fuerza regresaba y con creses. Sintio como esa energia se consentraba en sus ojos al abrirlos y en una explocion de fuerza le arrebato el arma al mostruo para luego darle un golpe en medio del pecho sin darce cuenta como su mano se enboliio de rayos negros antes de inpactar. Sin envargo sus amigos si lo vieron y ahora sus dudas se multiplicaban el doble.

-bajemos con el haci les explico lo que vieron- ordeno Kat mientras se acercaba a las escaleras mecanicas (las cuales sigen funcionando)- ha y no se asusten de lo que veran.

Eso ultimo desconserto a los jovenes pero sin darle mucha inportancia se apresuraron en ir con ella. Una vez abajo Layla se adelanto del grupo para interceptar al oji azul, quien arrojando la guadaña la cual se esfumo en el mismo liquido que el dueño de esta, se acercaba a ellos.

Sin mediar palabra Layla se abrazo a el quien simplemente le devolvio el abrazo de forma automatica.

-menos mal que estas bien me tenias preocupada.- dijo mientras se separaba un poco de èl para verle a los ojos. Pero al hacerlo su sangre se helo por lo que vio-Ay dios-exclamo asustada.

-Hay no, no me digas que hay mas.- exclamo asustado Alex al momento de voltear.

-no, no es eso, son tus ojos- dijo mientras le pasaba un espejo. Al ver su reflejo el oji azul no pudo contener una maldicion ya que sus ojos azules fueron reemplasados por unos rojos como la sangre con una pupila vertical.

-relajate y veras la magia fluir- escucho a su prima a la cual encaro con una cara de "dejate de bromas que esto es serio"-confia en mi-insistio.

Con algo de duda simplemente relajo sus musculos y respiro hondo con su vista fija en sus nuevos ojos.

-"bien tendre que buscar una buena escusa para esto"-pensaba con resignacion cuando de prono noto como un pequeño aro de fuego, que inicio en la periferia de sus ojos, se iba cerrando dejando a su paso sus ojos safiro normales una ves que desaparecio en el centro de una pupila redonda normal. Lebanto su vista a su prima buscando respuesta a lo que ella simplemente dijo.

-Ten vistete y luego hablamos-extendienloe una remera roja que saco de su bolso.

-oooo-se quejaron las otras dos chicas

-"mujeres"- fue el pensamiento de Marc y Tony.

Una ves colocada la nueva remera Alex encaro a su prima para clarar sus sudas; las cuales ya eran muchas.

-Kat...

\- Miren tendran que conformarce con la vercion corta de lo que esta en el limbo; que es otra dimencion algo haci como un pasillo que conecta el infirno con la tierra.- dijo la aludida obserbando a los jovenes frente a ella los cuales tenian cara de no entender ni jota.

-¿como salimos?- pregunto friamente el nuevamente ojiazul.

-Guau que frialdad ya te pareces a mi padre Ali- el apodo cariñoso de la prima del cumpleañero hiso que sus amigos tubieran que contener su risa.

-Kaaat- exlclamo con fastido el aludido

-ya, ya amargado-sigio con su juego recibiendo una mirada de "ponte seria maldita sea" de su primo- Bien hay dos formas, la primera un ritual que me tomara unos quince minutos.

\- y la segunda?

-En palabras de tu padre "Cargarce al demonio que los trajo".

-Pero ya lo hice.

-esos solo eran sus sirvientes, el mero mero esta por alla-dijo señalando el final del pasillo donde estaba otra de esas criaturas de unos tres metros de alto y su tunica negra parecia echa de humo.

-chicos bamos al estacionamiento para que Ali pueda encargarce del grandote.- el tono serio de la pelinegra dejo muy en claro que era una orden haci que sin decir nada eprendieron marcha hacia el lugar mencionado.

Alex al ver esto simplemente se giro hacia el monstruo pero cuando iba a dar un paso unos brazos lo rodearon por atras.

-suerte- susurro Layla en su oido para luego besarle la mejilla e irse de alli.

Una vez salieron del edifici encaro a su prima la cual tenia una sonrrisa de " te atrape" en su rostro.

-¿me vas a ayudar?- pregunto ignorando dicha mueca.

-no puedo, es mejor que lo hagas solo ya veras por que- contesto seria mientras arremangaba su manga rebelando un tatuaje negro algo raro en su muñeca ( el sello de almasenamiento que usan en naruto). Antes de que Alex pregunte por el Kat coloco su mano derecha sobre el y luego de una explocion de humo tenia una katana en ella(es yamato pero me da flojara describirla) la cual se la arrojo- cuidala que es de mi padre ok.

-hecho- contesto al momento de darle la espalda y desenbainar la espada.(de echo es un sable pero yolo)

-una cosa mas deja que te guien tus instintos- aconsejo la pelinegra resibiendo un pulgar en alto como respuesta. Sin mas que agregar Kat desaparecio de la misma forema en la que llego.

-segir mis instintos he- exclamo Alxe viendo como la gran criatura se acercaba a el gruñendo de forma escalofriante.

Una vez frente a frente Alex cerro los ojo y se concentro en vover a sentir lo que sintio enfrentandose a la cosa roja. Al ver a su presa cerrando los ojos el mostruo, tomando la accion com una rendicion dejo caer su arma la cual nunca llego a su objetibo al ser detenida por la vaiona de la espada.

-bien creo que lo logre tu que dices cosa- dijo abriendo los ojos rebelando que de nueva cuenta eran rojos. En un segundo Alex desaparecio del lugar reaparaciendo detras de la criatura lasando un corte diagonal decendente con la katana.

Rapidamentte la criatura giro sobre si intentando cortar al chico por la cintura; pero este salto hacia el costado pasando por sobre el arma. Con la intencion de acabar rapido Alex se inpulso hacia delante para atrabesar el corazon de esa cosa sin enbargo la atrabeso como si fura humo. Al aterrisar tubo que bloquear un corte que iba a su cabeza y en un rapido movimiento de muñeca desbio el fio de la güadaña por sobre esta e intento cortar el braso del monstruo pero nuevamente la oja del sable atraveso la nada. Rapidamente salto hacia atras tomando distancia .

-mierda no puedo tacarlo como lo voy a vencer.- no tubo tiempo de pensar ya que esa cosa estaba practicamente sobre el. El pobre de Alex esquibaba y bloqueaba el arma de esa cosa ya que era lo unico solido y la inpotencia ya lo estaba cabreando- COMO MIERDA ACABO CON TIGO MALDICION- grito un desesperado pelinegro señalando a la criatura en frente de el la cual parecia burlarce.

-maldito hijo de...-interrumpio su insulto ya que la ira lo inbadio. Tomo una gran cantidad de aire que al llegar a sus pulmones sintio como se calentaba a gran velocidad. Haciendo caso a su instinto simplemete exalo dicho aire con violencia hacia su oponente. Pero lo que salio no fue aira si no una gran bola de fuedo de color nego que paracia no tener fin.

Cuando logro controlar dicha bola de fuego vio como su oponente habia perdido una gran parte de su cuerpo. Cuando iba a volver a preparar otra su celular sono, como todo adolecente olvido la mortal situacion para consentrarce en el aparato el cual mostraba un mensajae de su prima.

 **Ali olvide decirte que esa cosa no la podras tocar fisicamente LOL.**

-tiene que ser una maldita BROMAAAA.

Y asta aqui el capitulo de hoy si ya se que esta corto pero es que el que biene si que va a ser largo. Pues eso es todo solo queda agregar que si tienen algo que les guste, desagrade o simplemente quieran comentar ya saben donde hacerlo.


End file.
